


Sword and Soul

by OhMyBlosh



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Action, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyBlosh/pseuds/OhMyBlosh
Summary: A young man named Caleb must faced the evils of this world in order to bring peace to it. He is not alone though. Along his journey he meets a dangerous huntress, a demigoddess, a magician, a monk, a young knight, and an alchemist. Can they stop the almighty Mallum force or will they be trampled?





	Sword and Soul

When Caleb was just a youthful boy, he would go out into the fields with his father and care for the animals they raised and tended to the crops grown. Every day, they went out together, Caleb’s father carried their equipment and carried Caleb on his shoulders. He would tell Caleb tales of great warriors that protected the peaceful land of Rebus, the land they inhabited, from the evil people of Malum. He regaled Caleb with war stories of these Warriors single handedly taking on massive armies to protect their kingdom.

“One day, I’ll be just like those Warriors father!” Caleb said with childish confidence. “I’ll protect our lands and become a great and feared fighter.” His father laughed a full hearted laugh and replied,

“I’m sure you will Caleb… I’m sure you will.”

 

12 Years Later

Drops of sweat roll down Caleb’s face as the sun beat down on him. This summer had been hot, but today was hotter than the rest. Caleb was tempted to just bail on his work and set back for the cottage, but he knew that his parents were far too old to keep it up themselves. So, he continued on were he left off, harvesting the crops and planting new one’s for the next season. Eighteen years of age, Caleb was all his parents had left to take of them. His brother and sister, Tam and Elliot, had both gotten sick and passed a few years ago, leaving him to do all the work.

Caleb didn’t mind the work all that much. In fact, it had made him grown into a strapping young man. It was more the burden he felt. Caleb would never be able to leave the farm, until his parents passed away. Several times in his life, heroes from all around Rebus had offered Caleb training and a place within their ranks, but Caleb was forced to refuse due to his obligation to his parents.

Caleb took a swig of water from his flask, quenching his dire thirst due to the heat. He continued down the field, collecting and planting new crops. There was still so much to get done, and Caleb didn’t think he had enough time to finish it all. No matter, he still sliced down the dead crops with his scythe. Then. two crows flew over screeching their disturbing calls. Caleb began to feel uneasy, knowing that this was a bad omen. After an hour of ignoring the birds, Caleb noticed a gray sky roll over, shrouding the sun. This is when Caleb knew something was wrong.

The enormous booming of thunder shook Caleb as he retreated back to his cottage as fast as he could. Rain started to pour down as he continued, soaking his clothes and leaving him uncomfortably moist. Once Caleb reached his cottage, he burst through the door and bound to his room. Frantically, he searched throughout his room for his blade. Caleb treasured this sword to a high degree and never went anywhere without it. Caleb’s father gave him this sword when he was still but a boy. Caleb dreamt that one day he would become a heroic warrior that protected the lands of Rebus and restored peace and unity the world. His father, with what little money he had, bought Caleb this sword and told him,

“Take this Caleb. If you truly want to become one of best defenders of Rebus, you must obtain a trusty sword to slice down your foes.” Caleb looked at the sword with his wide, childish eyes. He had never dreamed of having his own sword. He tooked the sword, and hugged his father. From then on, Caleb trained himself in the arts of sword fighting, where test and try different swings and slices on the trees that lay in the forest not for from their farm. After a while, Caleb could not see a tree that out skirted the rolling grassland that was not sliced up or beaten. Caleb was determined to become the best swordsman Rebus had ever seen.

Caleb swiped his sword up from the dusty corner it lay in, in Caleb’s room. At this moment, he realized ever since his siblings had died he had not touched his sword. The amount of worked that overwhelmed him every day had taken away his ability to train. As he held the hilt of the blade, he really got a feel for how long it had been since he held it. It felt so… awkward in his hand. Caleb blew the dust off his sword, and watched it fill the air. Finally, Caleb exited the house and prepared to fight.

The population of Rebus always knew when the Malum raiders were going to attack. Before every invasion, their would be signs indicating their advance towards Rebus. Crows would inhabit the skies, echoing their revolting sounds. Then, the sky would suddenly be overcome with menacing, dark grey clouds that blot out the sun. Finally, in the distance you would hear them. Their war cries echoing across the land. A cry that sent fear into the hearts of the towns people that lived peaceful undisturbed lives. 

When Caleb left the cottage, he could faintly hear it. The bloodthirsty cry of those Malums. They were going to raid their land and loot the nearby village. Caleb knew it wasn’t really his place, but he had the urge to go help protect the innocent people that lived their. He was tired of the Malum raiders taking all the Rebus land and claiming it their own. Caleb went back inside and packed a few more things for his trip. He grabbed a knife from the kitchen just in case and he took his tattered cloak he never wore. 

Caleb tread on the gravel path towards the village. Along with the Malum cries, their marching could be heard. The Malum soldiers marched in unison, creating a thunderous noise that echoed through the rolling hills. As Caleb continued plotting down the trail, he noticed someone upon horseback travelling in the wrong direction of where town was. As the mysterious figure on the horse approached Caleb further, he recognized her as a girl. She had blonde flowing hair they waved behind her as she rode at a swift speed, and had a bow and quiver latched onto her back. She wore a green robe with a hood waving in the air along with her hair.

As the robed girl slowed next to him, Caleb spoke up and said to her,  
“Excuse me, but town is the other way. I can give you direction if you need help getting there.” Caleb spoke in a gentle, soft spoken voice. For some reason, he had taken a liking to this mysterious girl he knew nothing of.

“Oh no I’m not going back there,” She responded in a loud, confident voice, “I’m going to face them.” The girl perched on the horse then pointed at the horizon, where the sound of marching could be heard. Surely, this one girl wasn’t going to take on an entire Malum army. Before Caleb could respond with anything else, the girl took off once again. Caleb watched her speed further and further down the path. He knew she was doomed to go alone. So, he had a choice to make. Help her, and most likely die trying, or run back to town to help the townspeople.

Caleb ran as fast as you could to catch up with her. He could feels his legs starting to grow tired as he continued to sprint, but he willed himself to continue. This girl’s life was at stake, and he could not jeopardize all because he got tired of running. After a while of Caleb pacing himself, he finally found the girl again. She had gotten off her horse sent away down the path, back where she had come from. When Caleb examined the Malum army, he estimated that there were 700 men. From within the Malum ranks, their commanding officer emerge. He rode a black colt with the blue and black colors that the Malum’s brandished.

“Girl,” The commander said in a gruff voice, “move or be obliterated.” The robed girl laughed and said nothing to the man. 

“Fine.” The man continued, “Trample her and continue on route through Rebus.” The soldiers followed orders and raised their swords to the girl. Caleb gripped his sword tightly and readied himself. There was no way this girl could take on an entire army alone. Just as Caleb was about to rush over and help her though, the girl reacted. She reached for her bow and an several arrows. She loaded all at once, and fired five different arrows in several different directions. Every one of them hit their mark. The Malum soldiers hesitated in shock for a moment, stunned by the archers marksmanship, but the commander snapped them out of their confusion and barked at them to continue.

The girl moved swiftly and precisely. Each shot she made was planned when she took two shots before. She knew where to shoot, and where it would hit. Caleb watched in awe as dozens upon dozens of soldiers charged toward the archer, yet were struck down by arrows that zipped by at the speed of light. Caleb noticed the commander of the Malum forces becoming more and more frustrated. Then he saw him order his archers to fire while the others were advancing. Caleb knew the girl wouldn’t see the archers and would perish if he didn’t help her.

The archers lined up and loaded their arrow, each precisely aimed for their one foe. As the robed girl continued to fend off the front line of men, the opposing archers fired. Each arrows wisped through the air in a lobbed direction, looping over the Malum and straight at their one shared target. Just as the projectiles were about to find their target, they met Caleb’s blade in air and split in half. Caleb was able to find each of the Malum arrows before they hit the girl. Caleb panted in exhaustion and surprise. He doubted his ability to pull a stunt like that off. The girl smiled at Caleb and gave him as nod which he guessed was her way of saying thank you. Both Caleb and the archer girl continued to fend the invading Malum’s. Caleb cut down all projectiles and foes that got close to the girl, while she picked off everyone else.

After what seemed like days of fighting, Caleb arms started to grow heavy and weak. He could feel his knees begin to buckle and his breathe begin to shorten. If the fight continued at this speed, Caleb doubted he could survive the fight. He knew what the costs were though. He came into the fight expecting death, because it was inevitable. At least if he died here, he would have protected the townspeople and stopped the Malum forces from advancing. Just as Caleb’s legs were about to give in, he began to hear a whistling sound. As the whistle grew louder, he looked towards it’s source, and to his delight he saw what seemed like a rainstorm of arrows heading towards what remained of the Malum forces. 

When the arrows struck the Malum armies, their cries of fear and pain rang across the battlefield as they helplessly attempted to scramble to safety. The Malum armies ranks were in chaos and the battle was already decided. Bodies tumbled down by the dozen, obliterating the Malum army’s moral. The anxious warriors within the Malum ranks began to flee, not willing to risk dying honorably in battle. Caleb felt a grin slowly grow on his face as they retreated back. They had fended off the barbaric Malums.

⌀⌀⌀

“What? Did you think I didn’t have any backup?” Libby said chuckling at Caleb for questioning her sanity.

“Well, how was I supposed to have found out that you were the lead of a hunting cartel?” Caleb inquired defensively. Before Caleb and the huntress could continue, the other huntresses rode on horseback up to the two. All of the other huntresses wore the same green hooded robe as the lead did, but had different bows. Each of their bows were crafted with different materials. Some were made of rough spruce wood, yet others were made up of solid stone or iron.

“What is your name, brave sir?” Libby asked Caleb with respect. He hesitated for a moment. Caleb did not consider himself brave or a sir. Caleb was only 18. He supposed there was a first time for everything though. 

“I’m Caleb… may I ask your name miss?” Caleb said in a gentle voice.

“Hah, I’m no miss. Name’s Libby. Nice to make your acquaintance.” Libby outstretched her hand, offering Caleb and handshake and a wide smile. Caleb shook her hand with a firm grip, and returned a smile. Caleb felt a warm feeling inside of him. He didn’t recognize it very much, but he assumed this is what it felt like to have a friend again.

“Libby! Libby, the town is ablaze!” An archer yelled from the group. All heads turned to look across the field and gaze upon the buildings in flames.

“No… no no no!” Libby began to yell as she clenched her fists and stomped her foot. Soot kicked up into the air as she did so. As her fit continued, an older woman in horseback emerge from the crowd of huntresses. She had long, thick brunette hair, and her face looked as if it had been through several lifetimes. As she moved forward, she spoke in a harsh voice to Libby.

“You have failed us for the last time, Libby. For no longer will I stand for your bold and brash strategies to face the enemy head on. I hereby declare you suspended from this company.” The older woman declared, sending Libby a look of disapproval.

“Please Madame, forgive me and I will keep my mouth shut! I will not speak a word unless asked to! Please do not evict me from the group.” Libby pleaded as if her life was on the line. Caleb could tell this band of vigilantes meant a lot to her.

“There is nothing more to be discussed.” The elder then turned heel and yelled to the rest of the women, “Girls, we ride for Eldenrod. Let us pray that this foolery will not have cost us more lives there as well!” Finally, the what Caleb could only assume as leader, whipped their horse into action, and led the other huntresses off. Caleb saw them ride over the rolling grass hills until they could not be seen anymore. He awkwardly shifted where he stood realizing it was just him and Libby now.

Libby hung her head low and had a shocked stared locked on to the ground. Caleb could feel her stress radiating from her body. He knew he should step up, and take her under his wing, but could he really feed another mouth. Maybe she could help on the farm, Caleb thought to himself. Caleb broke the painful silence with a question.

“So, where will you go now?” He asked in a very quiet and gentle voice.

“I have nowhere to go,” she responded, keeping her voice monotone and her eyes to the ground. “I relied on the company so much that now that I've been kicked from it, I have no place to go. I have no one to run to for help in a dire time of need such as this. I'm just a nobody who drifts like the wind. Belonging in no specific place.”

Caleb decided to speak up once again, “I'm not a very rich man, but I do reside in a cottage not far from here. I grow crops and sell them to take care of my elderly parents. If you would like, you may take shelter there.” Libby hesitated after Caleb offered her a place to say. She lifted her head to look at him, and there eyes met. Caleb could see how distraught she was, and pitied her. She really had lost everything, and he watched it happen.

“I would… like that. Thank you.” She walked over next to him shyly, and they started off together towards Caleb’s cabin. As they strolled, noticed that for someone with such overwhelming accuracy and speed, Libby was quite shy. When she turned her head and realized Caleb was looking at her, she let out a slight squeal and immediately darted her head back down. Caleb chuckled at her embarrassing panic. Libby sent her elbow into Caleb, which shut him quite quickly. He still held a smile on his face though.

When they arrived, both stood in silence. Caleb walked over what use to be his cabin, and held the ashes in his hand.

“They burned it…” He said after a moment of hesitation. He let the ashes slowly flow out of his hand and back onto the ground. For once in a long time, Caleb was speechless. His farm, the cottage, all gone. The Malums had left nothing but the remains of what used to be. Libby sputtered out what seemed to be attempts at words, but nothing understandable came out. Suddenly, something within the destruction caught Caleb’s eye. He picked it up, recognizing it as his father’s blade. Caleb’s father promised him this blade when he felt the time was right. When Caleb had first laid on eyes on the sword, he admired the superior craftsmanship used to make it. Over the years though, his father had let the sword rust, and it’s edge weaken. Now that Caleb finally had it, he was disgusted by it. 

Caleb tossed the blade back into the ashes, and turned toward the town. They were still resisting the Malums, somehow. He knew if Libby and him rushed to the town to help defend it, they could possibly help save it. Caleb turned and began walking away from town. He sacrificed enough in this fight, he was finished. 

“Caleb! We have to help those people!” Libby shouted at him. He ignored her and kept walking. She ran up behind to grab him, but as soon as Libby got close Caleb drew his sword and held it at her neck.

“I’ve lost enough to this fight…” Caleb said in a hard voice. With that, he turned again and began to walk. After a while, the sounds of the battle had faded into birds calling. Caleb, fatigued from walking so long, took refuge at the edge of a forest of tall trees. He could still see the enormous pillar of black smoke originating from his home town. Clouds began to roll over as Caleb continued to walk away. Libby outstretched her arm to notice light rain began to fall. The rain grew heavier by the second, yet the flames continued in the village.

“Caleb! Don’t let these people suffer! They still need you! I still need you!” Libby screamed out into the pounding rain. Caleb hesitated for a moment, taking in Libby’s words. Ever since he was a boy, Caleb wanted to be a warrior and a hero. Now that he had his chance, he was walking away from it. Caleb turned to face Libby. Both of them held eye contact as the drenching rain surround them.

“We better hurry then.” Caleb said, breaking the silence that held together by the pitter patter of the unwieldy rain. Together, they made their way back to town. As they grew nearer, the screams of panic and fear. When arrived to the town’s gateway, they saw the Mallum forces had taken most of the village. They looked each other in the eye again, and both Caleb and Libby realized saving the town was almost impossible. Yet even so, they nodded in agreement that they would fight this fight to their last breath.

Caleb drew his sword and charged into the mayhem, striking every Mallum soldier he that stood in front of him. Within seconds, soldier took notice of Caleb’s actions and began advancing on his position. But before any of the Mallum fighters could get near Caleb, Libby sent two arrows jutting into each soldiers neck. Caleb was dangerous and untouchable. As they continued, the townspeople gained morale and began to take up arms against the Mallums, using simple objects such as chair legs for weapons.

Caleb could feel hope building up inside him and all the people around him fighting to preserve their small but precious town. Just as Caleb’s excitement and moral began to peek, Caleb heard Libby scream from behind him. Caleb turn to find Libby had been shot through cleanly through the chest and blood was beginning to soak her cloak. He ran to her in a panic as arrows whizzed past his face. He went down on one knee and checked her pulse. She was alive, somehow. Then, Caleb and Libby’s locked for a minute as they shared a moment of pain, and with that Libby head dropped to the ground, dead.

Caleb knelt beside Libby’s body for a moment, then he got up. As he eyed the battlefield, he acknowledged that chances for survival were slim, and for victory were slimmer, but Caleb hold onto something his father use to tell him when he was just a boy. His father told him, “The great warrior of the East is known to live by these words Caleb so I suggest you listen closely! He says, ‘A warrior who is afraid to die in battle, is no warrior at all.’”. Caleb saw all the villagers around him fighting with their very soul, but it still wasn’t enough. They need something bigger.

On the edge of town, there was a known alchemist. He was a very well established man who finely trained in his arts. When Caleb reached the alchemist’s dwelling, he noticed that the alchemist had vacated already. He had left the majority of his potions and poisons though. Caleb figured that the alchemist had taken his most valued concoctions and left the one’s he couldn’t afford to bring along. Caleb scanned each of the shelves the alchemist kept his potions and poisons on. He ran his finger along the nametags of each of them, looking for one specific potion. Finally, after a lifetime worth of searching, Caleb found what he was looking for. What would turn the tides and drive the Mallums off. The potion’s label read, “Explosive Combustion Potion… Warning: Extremely Volatile.” 

Caleb exited the shop and gave it one last glance before he headed back for the battlefield. It was such a quaint, peaceful place. Caleb thought about if he ever could have had a nice place such as that. Then, he turned back and continued back to the front lines. The villagers are falling in large numbers by the second. Caleb eyed the potion one last time, and then took a hefty swig. The taste of it was repulsive, but pleasant taste wasn’t the purpose of it. Caleb drew his sword one final time, and charged to the heat of the battle. Caleb began to pry into the enemy lines, stabbing and slicing his way to the middle of their ranks. The further Caleb went, the more pain he endured. When he first started making his way into the Mallum waves, he got the end of a sword or a slight cut. As he got deeper, everyone began to notice one man trying to get into the middle of their formation. 

Soldier slashed at Caleb, leaving huge gashes in his sides and back. He had to ignore it though. Suddenly, another blade swept through him, this time taking his entire right arm. It fell the the ground, along with his sword he was holding in that hand. Caleb screamed in agony and collapsed onto his knees beside his lost arm. Again, a sword struck him, this time from behind and went through his chest. With blurry vision, Caleb saw the bloody tip of the sword coming through his midsection. He was so numbed he couldn’t feel the pain anymore. All he could feel was panic and dread. He hoped it his sacrifice and effort was not in vain. The poisson should’ve kicked in by now. Maybe it hadn’t worked, and his body just wasn’t able to combust. With his efforts in vain, he let his body fall to the ground, and as his shoulder made contact with the ground. Caleb felt a heat inside of him spreading like star was growing inside of them. Finally, everything went black.

⍦ ⍦ ⍦

“Caleb…” A soft and soothing voiced called out to him in a whisper… it repeated his name over and over.

“Caleb… it is time…” Caleb awoke to see only a bright white light. He attempted using his hands to block it and squinting his eyes, but nothing helped. Eventually the light began to ease, and Caleb could make out a figure standing in front of him. The figure was a small, yet fair one with a perfectly shaped body. Details formed, and once the light finally backed off enough, he realized that he was standing on what looked to be a cloud, and in front of him was the daughter of the goddess of Earth, Amanda. Caleb stared at her in awe, admiring her appearance. She had skin of silk, a luscious face, soft flowing hair, and a beautiful spotless white gown.

“Caleb…” she repeated again, “I have an important quest I require you to pursue. My mother Lilith, Goddess of Earth, wishes to purge the land of all humans and restart the race again, sending mankind into the age of cavemen once again. This is all due to the unstoppable force of the Mallum nation. They destroy everything in their path just so they can obtain more and more power. And unfortunately, no one can stop them. So if no one is able to stop them by summer’s eve, Lilith will have humanity eradicated and reset. Do you understand the urgency of this mission?”

Caleb nodded to her showing his full comprehension, but he still had many questions. Why had she chosen Caleb? Why not some other strong warrior from across the vast Rebus. And why does the erasure of humanity affect a demigoddess. Suddenly, she spoke up again,

“I understand you are confused, and that you have many questions, but there is no time to sort all of it out at the moment. I promise to tell you everything I can when the time is right, but for now I must ask you to trust in me. Can you do that for me Caleb?” Caleb looked into her eyes, and saw compassion, hope, love, and care. Even though he had never met this woman, Caleb already felt connected to her on a personal basis. Perhaps it was her godly charm, or her striking looks. But Caleb needed more.

“I will accept your quest, on one condition. You tell me why you want me to do this. Humanity’s existence does not affect you at all. Why do all this just to save a bunch of people who mean absolutely nothing to you.” The demigoddess hesitated momentarily. Caleb could see he had asked a very personal question, but he needed an answer.

“I have someone I must protect, that is all I will say.” Amanda answered, “Now Caleb, I send you back to the mortal world not as a mere human, but as an Angel of the Heavens, now fly!” Suddenly, Amanda let her wings spread and sent a gust of wind to knock Caleb off of the cloud. Caleb panicked as he free fell toward the ground. Then, Caleb remember the demigoddess saying something about him returning to Earth as an Angel of the Heavens. In an act of desperation, he spread his arms in a wing like fashion, and turned his body so that he was diving toward the ground. Eyes locked onto the ground, he saw the surface approaching. Caleb could begin to make out the details. He would land a giant spruce-wood tree and get impaled on a branch. Closer and closer he got, it wracked his nerve. Caleb focussed all his power and gave one last attempt to fly, and with it the wings sprouted and he bent in an upward arc into the sky.

Caleb let himself glide for a while, and over so often he would attempt flap his newly grown wings to propel himself upward. When he first tried it, he flailed in the air and instead of going higher, lost altitude. But after about an hour of working with it, Caleb had finally gotten the hang of it. As the sun began to set, Caleb finally put down and found a tree he could rest upon. The demigoddess Amanda had still not given him any information about his quest, so Caleb still was questioning what the future would look like. Caleb recalled the main goal being stop the Mallum. But how?

Caleb knew the Mallum empire held a monarchy, where the king reigned absolute supreme over all. The king was a formidable warrior, who forcibly took the throne from his brother through the use of an all powerful sorcerer who’s only known name was Fatebringer. The King’s name was Angst Gruwel, and he was accompanied to the throne by his three sons, Vrees, Woede, and Manie. Angst began their training when they were just small boys, pressuring them through intense swordsmanship and combat training. At age twelve, Angst made Fatebringer use his ancient magic to enchant the son’s weapons with magical elements. After teaching them in the ways of magic and sorcery, Fatebringer had taught them how to summon their elements, water, wind, and fire, along with their normal swordfighting. Each son led their own army and under their father’s command, they took over territory but territory expanding the Mallum empire further.

What the Goddess Amanda asked of him was no simple task. So far, no region out of all of the four have been able to stop them. Two of them, have already been conquered by the Mallum, Rebus is slowly but surely losing it’s power, and the last region is doing all it can to evacuate it’s large cities and prepare for a last stand. All the time Caleb has though is until the Summer Solstice. Caleb decided he needed some kind of team or group of fighters he could work together with to at least make it into Mallum territory. The problem Caleb had there was he knew absolutely no one, not to mention any highly trained assassins or warriors willing to join his cause. Suddenly, someone came to mind that Caleb deemed as perfect for the job. 

Caleb quickly flew back to the small town where he was slain in battle. When the village came into the range of sight, Caleb saw it was completely in ruins. Many homes and shops were burned and had huge holes in them due to the beating they were taking. Caleb also saw bodies. An uncountable amount. They were laid out all as far the eye could see. Caleb scanned the battlefield for one specific person. Libby. He saw no sign of her anywhere. That’s when Caleb remembered what happened to her. She had been shot in the chest with an arrow. Surviving that would be nearly impossible. That’s when Caleb heard a very faint sound of men and women hollering a battle cry. 

Caleb flew toward the sound, and as he did it grew louder and louder. As he continued his approached, Caleb began to see a small crowd of townspeople raising their spears and swords crying a victory cry. Caleb realised that the simple folk of the village had won the fight against the Mallum, somehow. Suddenly, Caleb spotted Libby within the cheering crowd. Caleb not thinking his plan through, blurted outed calling to Libby. Confused, Libby looked around to see who was calling her name, and when she looked up in the sky to see Caleb, her confusion only multiplied. Caleb flew down to where she was standing and shakily landed near her. Everyone around them had created a circle, where they all gazed at Caleb’s majestic wings.

“Hey,” Caleb awkwardly started out, “I know you are going to ask the same to me but, how are you still alive?” Libby chuckled at Caleb.

“Let’s just say I know someone who came in handy in a time of need. I can’t really tell you who it is, because they want to stay anonymous in this realm, but yeah I guess… That’s how I made it through. How about you, the one everyone saw implode during the battle and take out over a hundred bad guys?” Caleb hesitated for a moment before responding. 

“I’ll tell you over a drink, how about it huh? I could sure use it after all of this mess.” 

“Sure, I can’t say I couldn’t go for one myself. I’m quite parched. And you better tell me where you got the angel getup from.” 

 

⍦ ⍦ ⍦

Caleb and Libby sat in what was left of the local Tavern, both holding a drink and discussing what happened in the battle. Libby regaled Caleb about how she was saved in the moment before death, rallied the townspeople to fight against the Mallum’s, and drove all of them off through sheer determination and collective power. Caleb listened attentively and caught every word of what she said. Every once in awhile, he would interject with a small comment like, “That is so insane” or “Wow that’s crazy”. 

“So Caleb”, Libby began as she finished her own story about what happened, “tell me what happened after the explosion.” Caleb waited a moment before saying anything to Libby. What he was about to tell her was pretty heavy, the question he would ask would be even heavier.

“What I’m about to say is big stuff, alright? So I need you to please listen to me and keep up.” Libby nodded energetically in agreement, but Caleb could tell she was a little drunk as she continued, “I was brought back to life by the daughter of the goddess of Earth, Amanda, to fulfill a quest. According to Amanda, her mother is planning to wipe humanity off the face of the Earth and start fresh. So now she wants me, of all people, to do something about it. I know this all sounds crazy and hectic, but I need your help to stop the god. Will you help me?” Libby was speechless for a minute, and took a swig of her drink. She downed the rest of her ale, propped her pint on the wood table, and said to Caleb, 

“Eh what the hell… I got nothing else to lose. Count me in!” Caleb gave her a questioning look, but accepted her agreement in joining his party. Caleb knew that still the two of them wouldn’t be enough to stop the nation of Mallum. He would have to search far and wide for the best warriors in Rebus. The only problem Caleb had, besides it being a suicide mission, was that he only had until summer’s eve to stop the Mallum. She was an almighty god they could reign down destruction on Earth, what would a few strong mortals do against her. Either way, Caleb had accepted the quest for Amanda, and wasn’t planning on giving up any time soon.

Caleb helped Libby out of the Tavern as they both set off to other villages in search of help. Caleb decided it might be best for Libby to ride with Caleb seeing her state of mind. It is never a good idea to try to ride while drunk. So, both saddled up and started off onto the dusty gravel path. A few of the folks who lived there waved as we left, but it wasn’t long before they were out of sight from the village. Caleb grew tired, and the constant sound of the horse’s hooves hitting the ground began to mesmerize him. After following the trail through the grasslands, the duo finally reached the edge of the woods. He tied his horse to one of the towering trees and set his supplies down on the ground. He figured this would be a good place to settle down and just rest for the rest of the night. Libby was still completely out, so Caleb laid her down gently onto the grass. It was nice to have company this early in the journey. It gave Caleb the feeling that even if this whole quest is pointless and suicidal, he won’t be alone throughout it.

Caleb awoke to find himself surrounded by trees. He quickly got onto his feet and got his bearings. When he went to sleep he remembered seeing both the lush green field from they had come from, but also the wall of trees that stretched on as far as the eye could see. Now, it seemed as though they were deep in the forest. Caleb awoke Libby and told her what was going on. She seemed as puzzled as he was, if not more. As Caleb went to saddle up his horse again, he realized it was still tied down to the tree from the night before. Thousand’s of questions and thoughts were running rampant through Caleb’s mind; he just needed to sit down and try to comprehend what was going on. 

Whispers. Whispers echoed through the forest quietly. It seemed to be some kind of chant because the words and phrases seemed to be repeating over and over again. It sent chills running up and down Caleb’s spine. All of a sudden, the whispers stop, and the forest grows darker and dimmer. Caleb could barely make a the figure of a person approaching them.


End file.
